


The Path

by queenvidal



Series: Shadow Of The Night [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: Instead of keeping his eyes at his men the Commander can't help but watch the Herold crossing the ice to climb a wall of a hill.





	The Path

He can't help it, he's supposed to keep his eyes on the training soldiers but the woman on the ice before them catches his attention every few seconds.

 

With all his willpower Cullen tries to concentrate on his soldiers but his curiosity gets the better of him, so he goes to the training dummies to speak with the seeker.

 

“Is there a reason the Herold is walking on the ice?”

 

Raising her left eyebrow in question Cassandra turns her head to the lake. “Good question, I haven't even noticed she left.”

 

“Hm? Where you watching her?”

 

“No, she was practicing with daggers while I was concentrating at my own dummy.”

 

Daggers? Cullen thought he saw her running around with a bow.

 

With a frown the Commander leaves Cassandras side to step on the ice as well. “I'll take a look.”

 

It's not like he doesn't trust Trevelyan but she's the only one who can close the rifts. Her protection is their priority.

 

When the Herold starts climbing up the wall of the hill next to the small pier Cullen starts to walk faster towards her.

 

He reaches her as she has already climbed up the half way.

 

His voice makes her almost lose her grip. “Lady Trevelyan, what are you doing there?”

 

“Goddamn, Commander! Don't sneak up on me like that.”

 

Sneaking? The clinking of his armor and the cracking of the ice under his boots is anything but quite. “I am sorry but still, why are you climbing up the wall?”

 

With a sigh she turns her head around, trying to face him. “I heard on the hills are rams, I want to hunt some.”

 

“You want to go hunt?”

 

“Yes, Harrit showed me planes of a new armor for me but he needs more leather. And since Haven is running pretty low on supplies I thought I could make myself useful by shooting some. I'd get the leather and Haven the meat.”

 

“Have you ever been hunting before?”

 

“No. But I am a good archer and let's be honest, your dummies suck, I need to practice with moving targets.”

 

“Very well, but that still doesn't explain why you are climbing up the wall.”

 

“Am I supposed to fly up there?”

 

“You could use the path for example?”

 

Her blank face amuses him. With a small smile he points to his right. “You know there's a path on the right side of the lake that leads to the forest, do you?”

 

“Well… now I do.”

 

He tries hard to supress to laugh at the Herolds blushing cheeks.

 

“Uh-huh, very funny, Commander. Care to show me that great path of yours?”

 

After he clears his throat he nods. “Sure but you have to come down first.”

 

With a frown the Herold looks from the wall at him and back at the wall again. “Very well, catch me.”

 

“What?” Before Cullen could even realize she let go of the stone he has her in his arms.

 

“Good reflexes, Commander.”

 

“Uh-huh, very funny Herold.”

 

“Oh and he's witty, too. Now would you please set me down?”

 

Now it's his turn to blush, clearing his throat again he carefully let go of her. “Of course.”

 

Together they go back to Haven, Cullen let his eyes wander over her equipment while they walk back over the ice. She is carrying a bow just like he remembered.

 

“Cassandra mentioned you were practicing with daggers?”

 

“Yes but…” With a sigh she turns her head away. “Never mind.”

 

“Our dummies suck?” He can't suppress to chuckle, the Herold has a poor choice of words for a young noble woman.

 

“Yes but also your training weapons are… let's say they don't work for me, they are too light and well, not custom made. I am used to have daggers made only for me, I struggle with ‘common’ stuff. Gods, I must sound arrogant to you, hm?”

 

“Not at all. It would truly help to have better equipment but we can't afford it in the moment, like you said we run low on supplies.”

 

“I don't want to sound ungrateful, it just… not what I am used to.”

 

“So where did you learn how to fight?”

 

“I learned archery in the circle of Ostwick. More than the half of my family is part of the Templar order.”

 

“Really? Did you want to join, too?”

 

Her bright laugh makes him smile. “Oh hell no, no offense but no. And even if I'd liked to my family would deny it, I am the only daughter of the Bann.”

 

Only now the Commander realizes he has almost none information about the woman to his side. “I see. But how come you took lessons in archery in a circle?”

 

Her smile fades and he could swear her bright and piercing eyes turn dark. “I… maybe that's a topic for another time.”

 

He must have hit a sore spot. Without pressing it any further the two of them reach Haven in silence.

 

They pass the training ground and Cullen shows her the path to the forest. “There it is.”

 

“I can't believe I missed it. Thank you, Commander, for the walk… and the catch.”

 

“My pleasure, Lady Herold.” He watches her disappearing behind the trees before he heads back to his soilders, he doesn't want the men to see him blush.

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed my ass off when I discovered the path, I spend so much time jumping up the hill to get to the damn rams xD


End file.
